Talk:M4A1 Tech
M4A1 / M4A1 Tech It seems like all evidence points to the M4A1 and M4A1 Tech being the same weapon, and therefore should be merged. IMO "M4A1 Tech" is simply an alternate name in Cyborg Rising for the M4A1, just like several other weapons (L86 LSW/ILMS, UMP45/UMG, etc.) Maybe the "M14" in CR is also an alternate name for the MK14 (referred to as such in MP). Any ideas? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 09:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :well the screenshot for the m4a1 tech shows it in a mp map i think, and it has create a class pictures, so it is in multiplayer i think. i dont know if it even is in cyborg rising. RisingSun2013 12:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::You must be talking about an old version; now it's called "M4A1" in multiplayer and campaign, and "M4A1 Tech" in cyborg rising. I don't know about survival mode, though. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 14:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::That does make sense. Maybe EggGrenade can confirm this since he has access to the game. 17:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's right, he can probably help us for this game. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::M4A1 and M4A1 Tech turned out to be different weapons (though the M4A1 Tech seems to have been removed as of the latest update). What is left unknown is the M14/MK14 (maybe the M14 in CR is actually an M14 EBR; there are chinese characters next to the "M14" in the HUD in CR, which may stand for "EBR" if my hypothesis is true). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 15:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, M4A1(initial weapon) and M4A1 Tech(unlocked at level 64 in early game) are different in present game. Now M4A1 Tech is unpurchasable, but sometimes as a reward in some game events. In early game M4A1 is unavailable in Cyborg Rising, but now players use their own class to play Cyborg Rising, so both M4A1 and M4A1 Tech can be used in Cyborg Rising. EggGrenade :::::::Yeah, now they are both present in the game; I've seen a recent video of them in a multiplayer match. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 23:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) M4A1 Tech = M27? I've got a question. Sense both the M27 and M4A1 Tech link to the same wikipedia article, and share a similar design, would that make them the same, and if so can we merge them then? 02:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Because they're not the same weapon? The M4A1 and M4 Carbine along with the M16, M16A4 and M16A1 all have separate pages too. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 03:13, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::That has to do with the fact that those weapons are variants. With the M27 and M4A1 Tech, the wiki nor the wikipedia article have clear information that they're variants. 00:53, June 4, 2016 (UTC) The M4A1 Tech is in reality an HK416, which the M27 is also an HK416. VMeyer (talk) 23:27, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't think they should be merged. The only thing that links the M4A1 Tech to the HK416 is its visual appearance (which didn't really seem to be an HK416 to me at first). The game treats it as an M4A1, not an HK416 (similarly to how the TMP and MP9 are separate pages, even though the TMP is modeled after an MP9). Either way, I'm thinking of changing the M4A1 Tech link back to M4A1 rather than HK416 (like it was before). 09:41, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright then that's what we'll go with thanks. 17:19, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Just to prevent any misunderstanding by whoever reads this talk page, I changed the link back to the HK416 several months ago, because that's what the weapon is supposed to be (and like we've done with the M27 page a long time ago), given the fact that the CODOL official website and game files confirm that it's an HK416 (not to mention that the name "M4A1 Tech" doesn't really imply an actual M4A1 carbine). Still I don't think it should be merged with M27, since the latter still refers to a different weapon, and the M4A1 Tech features a bit of parts of another HK416 variant. That said, if an HK416 ever appears with its proper name in a future CoD game, we'll take another look. 17:12, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::EDIT: That M4A1 Tech turned out to be a frankengun, in fact a mixture of an M4 with an HK416. Therefore, the best course of action is to simply leave the page without a link. I'm removing it now. 10:24, May 31, 2018 (UTC)